


Hot to the Touch-an NRGxanon drabble oneshot

by NightRogue94



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRogue94/pseuds/NightRogue94
Summary: the interactions on Tumblr gave me a great inspiration for this.idk the anon's name but I picked out Lucinda since it means beautiful lightNRG belong to CN and MOA
Relationships: NRGxOC





	Hot to the Touch-an NRGxanon drabble oneshot

Hot to the touch

Two Pryipatosian-Bs in love.  
Love is in the air with pure radiation on Pryipatos.

Everything is hot like lava.   
So very hot with extreme temperatures that no one will ever touch, not even off worlders setting foot in it.  
They have fire in their hearts when it comes to romantic love   
They are just like fire and so fierce because both of them do really love each other. 

Sparks fly. Lights out.   
NRG and the fangirl, Lucinda exchange kisses, hugs, and even love bites.  
Just because he can't contain all the love from her as a fangirl doesn't mean she can't ever love him.  
that's why no one ever knew they loved each other until the end of time.

So much fantasies that ever come to life and to come true.  
Because a fangirl can dream. dream of being in love with a favorite alien.  
Dream of a life with him and the future.  
as being the NRG queen, he is all hers and hers alone.

Just like a firework. There's fireworks when they kiss on the lips. There's a spark.   
It's a love story.  
Definitely a love story.  
A love story that's meant to last forever for a lifetime and eternity.


End file.
